MidorimaXReader
by Ravenski
Summary: The title is self-explanatory, nonodayo
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, your workplace is hectic today! All this turmoil isn't going to help you concentrate. Eh, just what you needed..."_

"Your number one goal is to reinstate an emotional equilibrium. Don't let feelings overwhelm you..."

"Dreams can become your shelter when reality represents a threat or a weight that you find too heavy to carry. Escapism is your remedy..."

"Escapism, huh? Isn't that kinda farfetched..."

"Sh. They're about say the lucky item."

_"Today's Lucky Item is a porcelain elephant. If it's trunk is facing up, you're guaranteed double the happiness!"_

"Porcelain elephant? Where on earth do you find that?!"

"I have one. No worries."

"Of course you do..." replies Takao, sighing. He looks over his shoulder at the guy he is transporting in a cart. A desolate person known as Midorima. The green-eyed one looks over his own shoulder at the driver.

"Pay attention to the road!"

"Alright, alright! Geez..." responds Hawk Eye, facing the uphill battle courageously. "Hold on!" Midorima grabs his transitter radio with one hand, and holds onto the side of the cart with another. "Heading... to your place... is... tough! I hope you know!" says Takao, peddling with all his might.

"It would be easier if you didn't speak."

"Yeah... then I'll... shut up," says Takao, rubbing sweat off of his forehead. While all this is taking place, the radio announcer is heard mumbling horoscopes in the background.

_"And that concludes your Health, Wellness, and Career Updates, but stick around! Your Love Forecast is next on..."_

Click! Midorima turns the radio's knob to "off," places it on the floor, and rests his head on his arms, for Takao has just reached the top of the hill. Takao breathes in and out, gasping on the exhale. He stops peddling in order to catch his breath completely.

"Hey, keep going," retorts Midorima, closing his eyes.

"A-And where exactly do you have to be?!" exclaims Takao, looking over his shoulder. "Practice isn't for two hours!"

"I haven't retrieved my lucky item. The success of today depends upon it."

"Oh, geesh..." says Takao, rubbing his forehead again. He eyes the sky from underneath his sweaty fingers, smiling. "Say, Ace... how about we get an ice cold..."

_Pa-chink!_ Takao scowls. An all too familiar sound indicates that Midorima has already supplied himself with a drink, specifically oshiruko. He sighs.

"Alright. Peddle to the meddle..." replies Takao, forceful, but unwillingly starting up the bike again. "(I think you should at LEAST acknowledge my needs for once)..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing... (he can read my mind?!)."

Midorima opens his eyes and takes a sip of his canned red bean soup. He sighs upon gulping a mouthful of it instantaneously.

"(Emotional equilibrium, huh? I must remain focused. The workplace being hectic? Seems rational. But, dreams... escapism...)" Midorima looks up at the sky. "(How do I acquire it?)"

"O-Oh, no!" Takao is in tears. "Caught in traffic a-GAIN!" He collapses onto the handlebars.

"Such a child..." Midorima leaps over the side of the cart onto the sidewalk, smoothly. He looks at Takao. "My house is only a block away. Meet me at the front when you are done."

"(If I can get out of here by then, geez...)"

The place the cart resides is on the curb of the street, in front of a small and pink terraced coffee shop, located on the corner. Midorima turns right of the shop and walks straight down the sidewalk, passing a cement porch nessolled within two cement walls leading up to an apartment. Within this apartment contains you, perhaps as you always are, forging your way out of boredom with the same pioneer spirit as your ancestors, just not as tactical... or driven...

"Huh..." You look up at the ceiling from your royal couchdom, one leg over the other as the television blinks in the background. "Nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to DO..." You close your eyes, letting out another sigh. "This April has been a drag. Just one lame thing after another... isn't there anything to do around here?!"

_Bzzt, bzzt!_ Your phone vibrates in your pocket. You immediately check it to see the latest text from your best friend in America.

_"How's life treatin ya?"_ it reads. _"Having fun in Japan? "_ You sigh again, scratching your forehead.

_"Oh, it's just GREAT. You should come visit me sometime! ^_^"_

"Haha, RIGHT..." she responds doubtfully. _"So, ya meet any hot guys over there?"_ You pause and think for a moment, tapping your cheek while looking up. You smirk and respond,

_"No, not yet."_

"REALLY?! Come on, they're everywhere!"

"That's what you THINK until you get here, I mean, they're great but, that's not my priority..."

"Oh, PRIORITY, huh..."

"Yep."

"*sigh* Oh, well. Let me know if it becomes more than that, 'kay?"

"Will do..."

"Anyway, have you read your horoscope today?"

"I don't make it a commitment, why?" you respond, rolling your eyes.

_"Well, _(s) are in luck today! Love is in the air for you, guaranteed!"_

"Haha... anything else you want to tell me before I return to my busy life?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Our best guy friend called wanting to know if you're available in a couple weeks. You'll be back by then, won't you?"

You scowl, grasping your shorts tightly with your fingertips.

_"I wasn't planning on returning home anytime soon."_

"Oh, you say that, but you don't mean it. You never do. You'll be back to this town in no time."

"Yeah, whatever you say..." you reply, trying to convince yourself it is not true.

_"Well, I gotta go. My bf's calling me. Bye! "_

"Bye " You put your phone back into your pocket and look up again. "Oh, what am I gonna do? I've got a job that doesn't pay much, and an apartment as part of the study abroad program. Thank God I can speak Japanese fluently or this would be an issue...y, um hm... maybe I should get some fresh air to make up for all this nonsense... I just got here and haven't really been doing much, so..." You leap off the couch and head for the door, bringing only your cell phone you as you leave...

Meanwhile, Midorima has just retrieved his lucky item and is heading for the cart. Without heeding him, you walk down the porch steps, shielding your eyes from the sun. Immediately, you exclaim, "Ah, what a lovely day!" nearly tripping over Midorima's leg as he walks right past the porch. "OU! S-Sorry, um..." Midorima stops and glances at you from the corner of his eye, scowling. He grasps the porcelain elephant with both hands, perhaps because you nearly caused him to drop it onto the cement. For this reason, he should be mad. "Um..."

"Tch." He faces the cart and completely ignoring you, leaves. You peek around the cement wall, watching him as he leaves.

"Can't even be nice..." You put your hand into your hoodie pocket and pull out some yen. You love it when change appears randomly, so, time to spend it down the street at the coffee shop. You follow the tall green-haired guy in the direction of the shop and, ignoring him completely, enter the coffee shop.

The cart makes a light thud as Midorima enters it. Takao looks at him.

"So, do you have your item?"

"Yeah. A woman nearly ran me over as I was coming back though. Oh, whatever. It's not a bother to me. Are the predictions for tomorrow in?"

"No, not yet."

"Were you even listening to the radio, Takao?"

"No, but... um... well, you know these things. (they're practically the same everyday, anyway...)"

"Huh... well, move along then."

"I will. Just as soon as these cars pass." Midorima closes his eyes.

_Ca-Ching!_ The door to the coffee shop is opened. Several people walk out of it.

_"Today's Cancer Love Report! Love is your escape! Find the one who is right for you (if you haven't already), and make that person yours! Without love, your fate will be of great losses!"_

Midorima opens his eyes and picks up his radio. He places its speakers to his ear.

"(It's off!)" He looks over at the coffee shop. You have just exited it, holding a cup in your hand. You look up for the slightest second as Takao pushes the cart away. The last glimpse Midorima sees of you is the wind blowing your hair and shorts gently. Some leaves are carried past your face, landing further down the street...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dreams can become…"_

"Dreams… shelter… reality…"

"Escapism is your remedy…"

"Reality… you find too heavy to carry…"

You are visible in a dream-like sequence… voices are heard, the wind is blowing… it is you, in front of the coffee shop, your hair, blowing, and concealing your face…

_"Without love…"_

"Today's Cancer Love Report!"

"Without love, your fate will be of great losses…"

"Without love…"

"Find the one who is right for you…"

"Great losses…"

"You haven't already…"

"Without love…"

"Your Love Forecast is on…"

"Great losses…"

"Your fate…"

"Without love…"

Your face appears, eyes shining, mouth slightly open, looking forward…

_"Make that person yours!"_

"Escapism is your remedy!"

"LOVE IS YOUR ESCAPE!"

"HUH!"

Midorima is awakened instantly. He is up in bed, sweat lining his hair and forhead, eyes wide. He closes his eyes after a bit and pinches the top of his nose with two fingers, trying to grasp what just happened.

"Tch. Why am I sitting up in bed over a dream? More importantly…" He lays his head back on his pillow and turns to the side. "Why does this dream have her in it?" He sighs, closing his eyes. Immediately following, he sees you again, "Hngh?!" and is awakened. He grasps his blanket and rolls flat on the bed, looking at the ceiling with a frown. He closes his eyes yet again only to see your face, except you speak.

_"Sorry…"_

He opens is eyes. This occurs repetitively for the remainder of the night…

"G-O-O-O-O-D MORNING, SHIN-CHAN!"

"Shut up."

"Eh?!"

Midorima enters the rickshaw, looking quite displaced. His eyes are closed and all he wishes to do is scowl. He is holding his Lucky Item in one hand: a stuffed bear. Takao looks back at him from his place on the bicycle. They are in front of Midorima's place.

"What with that all of a sudden?!"

"Shut up, Takao…"

"Oh, okay…" Takao exhales. He gets off the bike and walks to the rickshaw. He looks at Midorima from the side. He leans in, hands on hips. "A-w-w-w… what's wrong, Shin-chan? Did you get a lack of sleep last night? Have any nightmares?" says Takao in a voice similar to that of a parent to a baby. Midorima grinds his teeth from the corner of his mouth.

"Say that again…"

"I don't wanna! Ha-ha I was only joking…" responds Takao, backing up playfully and flipping his wrist, smiling. "Anyway, what gives? Your eyes look bloodshot and got bags under 'um…" Midorima sighs.

"I couldn't sleep, and that is it…"

"Aw, come on! There's got to be more to it than that! Shin-chan NEVER sleeps later than the scheduled ten o'clock hour!"

"I couldn't sleep and that's all there is to it!" exclaims Midorima forcefully at Takao. Takao, startled, takes a step back.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to get mad…"

"Tch… just drive," responds Midorima, closing his eyes, facing forward forward, and leaning back. Takao nods and races to the bike. Midorima opens his eyes and looks up at the sky. _"It was just a dream… nothing more…"_

A few nights pass, every night being the same. Midorima sleeps but is awakened by the same dream constantly. The voices. The image. The apology. He goes through countless hours of unrest. After quite some time, Midorima decides to establish a solution to his restlessness…

Meanwhile…

"Hm, hm, hm! Making some food, making some food!"

You are cooking in your apartment. It has been a week since your first- and last- encounter with the tall green-haired guy, though you clearly have not thought of him as much as he has of you. You look out the window and notice that the sun is setting. You take off your apron, put it to the side, and turn off the stove. You race to the door and open it. You walk outside, close the door, and sit on the second to last bottom step. You look at the orange gleam of the sun surrounding what is before you and sigh. It feels warm on your legs. You close your eyes, smile, and start humming your favorite song. You hear footsteps… the warmth of the sun is not on your legs anymore. You open your eyes to see a shadow engrossing you. Someone in an orange jumpsuit is standing directly in front of you before the steps. You look up at the face of the person.

It's…

_"Sir… green-haired guy?"_ He looks at you, quite hesitant, as if he wants you to say something first. "Um… hello… is there something I can do…"

"Excuse me…"

"Um…" he appears to want to sit next to you on the steps. You move over a bit. He takes this as a sign to sit, though he sits a stair above you and at a considerable distance, specifically as far away as possible. He looks at the sidewalk, away from you, as well. Nothing comes from either side. You decide to look at what he has concealed within the palm of his hand. It appears to be a keychain. "Sorry, I…"

"Please… don't say that…" he says to himself.

"What-…"

He looks at you. "I mean…" He looks forward quickly and coughs into a fist. "What I'm trying to say is… you are not at fault for the incident that occurred a week ago here. I was the one who was unaware of my surroundings. I should have looked at the stairs before proceeding. For this, I am sorry, and will be leaving now…" He gets up quickly.

You grab his sleeve. "Wait!" He stops. "Why are you apologizing all of a sudden? I didn't even remember any of that until now! It doesn't matter at all!" Midorima glances at you from the corner of his eye. He looks forward again.

"It is a matter of principle that brought me here to apologize. I don't care what has to be said about it…" He looks down. "Or how you feel. As long as it gets done I will be satisfied…" You release his sleeve and he leaves. You stand but do not bother to watch his leave. More than anything, you are very confused.

"Gets done? Isn't it already over with that?"

_Fate is the consequence of every action verbal, physical, and mental, nonodayo~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep…_

Clip!

After shutting the alarm clock off, you gaze wearily at the time, _7:30_. You roll over in bed, step onto the floor, and stretch.

"EH-UM… A-A-A-H!"

You stand and walk over to the blinds. You open them and the sun shines in your face, causing you to shield your eyes quickly. You put on your slippers, walk to the bedroom door, open it, and leave. You enter the kitchen, take out a teapot, fill it with water, set it on the stove, and turn on the heat, boiling the water for tea. You decide it's about time for the paper to be in. Still wearing your pajamas, you walk to the door and, yawning, open it forcefully.

"… huh?"

Him… you… him… you… an awkward exchange of eye contact before you finally realize…

"Eh? _It's him?_ EH?! _I'm in my pajamas?!_" You quickly try to cover yourself with your hands and, realizing you are not wearing a robe, turn red and hide behind the door. "Um… wh-wh-what do you want, Mister?" you mumble behind the door.

"Tch," he mutters from the corner of his mouth. "I'm here to deliver your paper," he says, holding the paper out to you firmly. His other hand is holding onto something else. "That is why you came outside, is it not?"

"Y-You deliver newspapers to people?" He looks down for a second, then up again, as though he has found an answer to your question.

"No. I just happened to… decided to visit now and noticed this newspaper on your porch, though it appears I have arrived too early. I apologize for the inconvenience…" he says, bowing.

"N-No problem…" you respond, taking the paper with one hand and bringing it into the apartment. He straightens and faces the sidewalk. He walks down the steps, reaches the sidewalk, and stops.

"I will return later. Goodbye," he says, waving his free hand at you. You wave back, though you know quite well he is not looking at you. He turns left and leaves. After he leaves, you close the door and face forward, clenching the newspaper in your hand.

"Returning… later? Oh, man! What's up with this guy and his appearances all of a sudden?!" you exclaim, scratching your head with both hands.

It is three o'clock… you have been watching television all day, waiting for the mysterious guy to show up again. You sigh.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm getting a drink next door for now…" You walk to the door and open it. You sit on the porch for a bit to put on your flip-flops when…

"Oh! Hello… again," you say, looking at the green-haired guy wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and black pants on the sidewalk. In one hand is… whatever he was holding before… and in the other is a grocery bag. He is standing a considerable distance away from you this time, and he has not said anything yet. You stand up slightly, awkwardly. "Um… I was just going to get a drink next door, so I…"

"No need."

"Huh?"

The guy takes a few steps forward. You move a little to the side on the porch. He sits a step above you again and pulls a drink out of the plastic bag, holding it out to you. You take the drink and examine it.

"Bean…" _Pa-chink!_ "Bean soup?"

"Cold bean soup, oshiruko..." he responds, drinking some of his own he has opened now.

"But it-… um… alright…" Pa-chink! You open the can you have been given and, hesitantly, drink some of it. You move the can away from your lips and swallow a mouthful. _"Yuck-y…"_ You place the can next to your leg and wipe your lips with your hand. You cough. "So um… is there anything you wish to say to me?" You figure, might as well get to the point now…

He looks at you then forward, taking a sip of his drink.

"No."

"Ek?!"

"I just want to… return a favor…"

"Favor?" He nods.

"God has bestowed upon me great amounts of luck. For this I am grateful. Arigato."

"What?! I'm… not God… what could I possibly have done for you, M-Mister…"

"It is not ourselves that determine our destiny. Following divine orders, heeding the predictions, are the only true methods of ensuring one's determined fate, nonodayo~…"

"But-…" He glances at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you question fate?! Do you question destiny?! Of course, you haven't been exposed to this enough… hm… I will make it so you no longer have to live in fear of the future… take this. Don't worry, I have extra," he says, handing you the keychain of a duck contained inside his hand for a while. You look at the keychain. You look at him.

"Um…" you say in confusion. He finishes his drink and stands, facing forward. He walks to the sidewalk and stops, placing the empty can in the plastic bag. He looks at you.

"Heed the predictions…" he says, adjusting his glasses with his bandaged hand. "And remember… "Man proposes, God disposes,"" he adds, facing forward and walking away. You stand and take a few steps forward.

"What… just happened?" You looks at the keychain in your hand.

"Ah, Shin-chan… did you find what you were looking for?" says Takao, arms crossed on the bike. Midorima approaches the rickshaw without saying a word. He steps into it comfortably. He crosses his arms and frowns. "A-w-w-w, don't give me that… tell me what you've been up to…"

"Tch. If you must know I was…"

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait a minute. Does it have something to do with-…"

"No."

"What about-…"

"No."

Maybe-…"

"No."

"Oh, COME ON, Shin-chan! You mean to tell me it has nothing to do with… luck?" says Takao, looking up, tapping his chin with his finger, and smiling like he knows what's up.

"Hmph. As a matter of fact…"

"SO IT DOES HAVE TO DO WITH-…"

"LUCK, Takao! LUCK! That's it, nothing more!" exclaims Midorima, aggravated.

"Sure, Shin-chan. SURE… (tell that to your blushing face)…" says Takao, peddling. Midorima grinds his teeth a bit, looking down, then looks up.

_"Tch. He has the absolute wrong idea…_ (and I am NOT blushing!)…" Midorima touches his cheek with two fingers and notices its warmth. He quickly places his hand on his knee. _"Tch… this doesn't mean anything… anything at all…"_

_One's feelings, everything, is part of one's fate, nonodayo~_


End file.
